A Through What Now?
by tjmack1986
Summary: A series of drabbles set to the themes put forth by the Alphabetical challenge by Dragonnan.    All of the chapter titles will appear somehow in the drabble. At least I hope so. Enjoy!
1. Alive

Shawn panted as a bullet zipped past his head. Diving, he found himself face first against the concrete. The sound of sneakers smacking against the rough pavement could be heard coming toward his current location. Juliet and Lassiter weren't far behind him, they should be showing up anytime now. Hopefully before the crazy teenaged boy found his hiding spot. Not that it would be hard since Shawn's legs were sticking out from behind the dumpster he had dove beside. It was like he was screaming at the boy to find him. Like a sick and twisted game of hide and go seek with a bit of Russian roulette through in for good measure.

It wasn't a fair fight, not really. Considering that the seventeen year old held a pistol and Shawn held a stick no longer than his leg. Oh yes, it was such a fair weapon standoff. At least he was alive—for now. If Lassie didn't get his ass in gear though...

"Freeze—dammit, I said freeze!"

Ah, speak of the devil and he saw appear. Just in the nick of time too. Randy, the teenager with the gun, made it around the dumpster, his gun level with Shawn. Throwing his hands up in surrender, Shawn heard a gunshot followed closely by an intense fiery pain in his stomach. Grasping his burning abdomen, he glared down at the growing mess of red that seemed to spread out against the white shirt he was wearing. Somewhere in the distance he heard another shot ring out. His vision was blurring, but he saw Randy fall to a heap just in front of him. Shawn could make out Lassiter's words as he screamed for an ambulance, and felt Juliet's delicate hands as she tended to the gaping wound in his stomach. His eyes grew heavy as they fluttered shut, his last conscious thought was _at least I'm still alive._


	2. Burned

The night sky was painted an eerie yellowish orange as the flames licked there way up through the house. His son was cradled in his arms, crying loudly. Mentally Shawn wondered where his wife was. His eyes flicked toward the watch on his left wrist again. Half past six. She should be home—The words echoed hollowly in his head. A scream pierced the air, as he realized that Juliet was inside the house. The house that was currently on fire. His eyes moved to Gus, who had grown increasingly pale since the scream that had echoed into the silent air.

"Take Tyler, Gus!" Shawn yelled, as he passed his ten month old son off to his best friend.

Deep down Shawn knew this was stupid. Almost the entire house was on fire, there was no way that Juliet was still alive, and yet there was that part of him that couldn't just let it go and not know.

"Shawn, you'll get yourself killed!"

Shawn heard Gus's words, they reverberated through-out his head. He wasn't stupid, at least not in the way that people normally thought. He knew that it was a suicide mission, and yet he couldn't stop his feet from dragging him toward the burning building. His wife was in there, and alive or not, he wouldn't just stand by as she was burned to death.

Pulling his right shoulder forward, Shawn barreled into the house. The smoke was so thick that it burned his lungs.

"Juliet." He managed to squeak out, even though his lungs were on fire themselves.

A moan. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let him know that she was alive, at least for now. Running through the fireball of his house, he located Juliet. Her body limp on the floor. For a moment the world stopped spinning as Shawn's stomach lurched into his throat at the sight of his wife's unresponsive body. Quickly, he hovered over her, trying to block out as much of the smoke as he could. His hand flattened against her chest and he sighed in relief as it lifted with each trying breath that she breathed.

Hefting her into his arms, Shawn found his own breathing was hitching at the added weight. Taking one last, painful, deep breath, Shawn took off toward the front of the house. His eyes were frozen to the opening of the house, so he didn't see the fire that was creeping closer to his leg. Just as he was about to close the threshold of the house, the fire wrapped itself around his right leg and threatened to make him collapse to the ground. A pained yelp escaped his lips as he pushed himself forward. The awaiting paramedics, grabbed Juliet's still limp body from his arms and fixed an oxygen mask to her face.

Tears slid down his cheeks, as his leg burned with a fiery intensity. Collapsing to his knees, Shawn found the second paramedic fluttering above him. Quickly, and without him really noticing, Shawn was lifted onto a gurney, and an oxygen mask was fixed to his face.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll have you to the hospital in no time."

Shawn let his eyes drift close. He knew that Tyler was in good hands, and Juliet was with another round of paramedics. The burning in his leg was slowly dissipating, and Shawn found himself exhausted.


	3. Creepy

"Excuse me!" A voice boomed from the counter. Juliet lifted her head from her paperwork to notice that no one was currently manning the front desk. Standing up, she walked over toward the man standing in front of the desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" Juliet asked.

Turning toward her, the balding man smiled. "Yes, you can. I want to report a suspicious man."

Juliet nodded. "Okay, can you tell me where you've spotted this man?"

The man nodded softly. "Just out in front. He's hiding in the bushes."

Juliet sighed softly, having an idea who this _suspicious_ man might be. Her hand touched at her side-arm, as she followed the man outside. Once they reached the door, she touched the man's shoulder. "Excuse me, Mr.-"

"Buchanan."

"Mr. Buchanan, please stay behind me."

Mr. Buchanan nodded his head, as he let her take the lead. Opening the door, Juliet walked out, her weapon carefully in her hands but lowered to the ground. Fighting against a chuckle that bubbled up into her throat. She turned toward the man behind her.

"Thank you, Mr. Buchanan, I will take care of this personally."

Nodding his head, Mr. Buchanan walked off, careful of the man hiding in the bushes. As soon as Mr. Buchanan was out of ear shot, Juliet walked over toward the bush.

"Shawn Spencer, what are you doing?"

With an impish smile, Shawn stood up.

"I may or may not have been spying on the hottest detective to ever hit the Santa Barbara area." Juliet's cheeks flushed. "And well you too, Jules, since you're so damn adorable. But that Lassie-"

Juliet sighed, before punching Shawn's arm.

"Ow, Jules—just ow!"


	4. Disowned

Chapter Four: Disowned

Shawn picked up the glass that he was drinking from. "What are you saying? That I'm worthless?" He squeezed the glass in his hand, and groaned when it didn't bring him any relief from the anger that was seething through him. Pitching his arm backward, Shawn threw the glass with everything inside of him against the furthest wall. Watching it shatter into pieces brought him a certain amount of relief.

"No, Shawn. I'm not! What I am saying is that I expect more from you. What you did was stupid."

Shawn roared, his face a deep red. "Of course it was, dad. Everything I do is stupid. Everything I do is wrong. Nothing is ever good enough for the great Henry Spencer. Well, _**dad**_-" he spat the word out like it left a nasty taste in his mouth. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not you. I do things my way, and if you haven't noticed, I don't like it when you try to butt in with your bullheaded way of thinking. Not everyone has to do it, the Henry Spencer way, in order to do it right! I caught the guy, didn't I? Is that not the outcome that we work toward?"

Henry ran a hand over his head, as his other hand clenched into a fist at his side. "Yes, Shawn. That is the outcome, but you don't have to put everyone's life in danger to get that outcome. If you just thought like a cop-"

"Yeah, that's what it always comes back to, right? Thinking like a cop, being a cop—Your just pissed that I'm doing what you wanted me to do, but I'm doing it wrong. Right? That's the problem, right? Well, you know what dad, screw you. I'm done. This-" Shawn paused as he gestured between himself and Henry. "Its done. Over. I am sick and tired of trying to please the unpleaseable. So leave me the hell alone!"

Shawn stormed out of his dad's back door and yanked his helmet onto his head. Kick-starting his bike, Shawn took off down the road.


	5. Evil

_I am not entirely sure where this came from. Yet at the same time, I can totally see it happening. Hmmmm... this one did take me by surprise! _

* * *

><p>Shawn glared into the unforgiving eyes of a man that had everything ripped away from him. A man that had lost everything on more than one occasion. Those eyes spoke of a pure amount of anger. Eyes that had never really ever been friendly, now glared at Shawn with such force that it made him want to cower in the corner. These eyes were <em><strong>evil<strong>_.

As much as Shawn wanted to feel bad for this man. To take the brunt of his wrath, Shawn was fairly certain that he would crumble before it came to that. _**He**_ was not the only one that was hurting. _**He **_was not the only one that was grieving.

"I lost her too." Shawn's voice broke slightly. The silence that had penetrated the air was broken with those words.

He snarled at Shawn, and under any other circumstance Shawn might have laughed and made a joke. However this moment in time, was no joking matter. Pain effected his eyes, aside from the anger and hatred that he had for Shawn, pain was the only other visual thing in his eyes.

"She was my wife, Lassie!" Shawn pleaded.

Shawn had always assumed that Carlton Lassiter would snap. The man was far too wound up to be considered healthy, both physically and mentally. However, it was _**what**_ had made him snap that was most shocking. Sure, Juliet was his partner, but Shawn had never felt that deep, underlying connection between them. Sure they cared about each other, they were partners, but to go to such extremes.

"Just. Put down the gun, Lassie." Sweat beaded on Shawn's forehead as Lassiter fixed his aim, from Shawn's chest to his head.

"It should have been you! You lying, fake piece of shit! She's dead and your alive. What is fair in that?"

Shawn gulped against the lump in his throat. If only Lassiter knew how many times Shawn asked himself that same question. He was a liar and fake. There was nothing, no evidence that he could find, that pointed as to why Juliet had died and Shawn had lived. In all reality they both should be dead. That bomb—God, that bomb. How had he missed it! Shawn sighed, "There is nothing fair in it, Lassiter! Not one damn thing. You don't think I ask myself that same question everyday? Every single day I wake up, praying that it was some kind of sick nightmare. Yet, I wake up in this hell hole, and see the bandages and I remember that it wasn't a nightmare. Do you know how hard it is right now, to beg you to not pull that trigger?"

Lassiter's face changed for a moment. From a look of pure hatred to a look of pure shock. He quickly masked that before leveling his aim. "You want to die?"

"At least then the pain will end, but I know that Juliet wouldn't want that. You know that, and I know that. Which is why you're not going to shoot me, even if I do deserve it."

Lassiter sighed, as his arm dropped to his side. "You're right. You _**do**_ deserve it." With that he left Shawn Spencer's hospital room for the last time.


	6. Fool

Shawn screamed, as he kicked an empty beer can across the room. Everything in his apartment screamed of Juliet. The pillows that littered his couch to the many photos that littered his walls. Every last freaking thing. Grunting, Shawn tossed the empty beer bottle in his hand across the room. The satisfying sound of smashing glass brought a self-deprecating smile to his face.

"I loved you! With everything in me, and this is how you repay me! I am such a fool!" Shawn smacked his hand against the aged table he was sitting at. He peered around the empty apartment and huffed in frustration. He needed to scream at _**someone**_.

Standing up quickly, Shawn wavered on his feet. Grabbing his keys and his jacket, he headed for the door. He eyed his bike, as the ground swirled around him. He was pissed, but he wasn't stupid. Shawn pocketed his keys and threw his jacket over his shoulders. He grimaced as the pain it caused. Though the pain was dulled greatly by the intense amount of alcohol in his body. Shawn brought his hand up to his mangled shoulder and rubbed it for a moment before taking off the right, general direction.

His feet carried him much further than he anticipated before the head spins returned and he felt like he might fall to the ground beneath him. Shawn found a bench quickly, before sitting down on it. Digging in his pockets, he laughed mirthlessly as he retrieved the device he had been digging for. Hitting the correct speed dial, Shawn waited three rings before the line picked up.

He was met with a groan. "Shawn?"

"Yeah. Listen, Gus. I need a s'lift."

This time a sigh came through the line. "Have you been drinking?"

"Perhaps. Depends on your definition of drinking."

"Let me rephrase. Are you drunk?"

Shawn guffawed loudly. "And Bingo was it's name-o!"

"Where are you, Shawn?"

Shawn glanced around for a moment. "Not sure. I hear the ocean."

Gus rolled his eyes. "I'll find you. Stay where you are!"

"Yes, dad!" Shawn saluted with his free hand.

Gus groaned before hanging up the phone. Shawn's head lulled backward, resting against the back of the bench he was sitting on. If his eyes were closed than the world stopped spinning. He didn't open his eyes again until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Shawn peered up at the offending person through slitted eyes.

"Shawn. Let's go. It's not even seven yet."

Shawn's eyes popped fully open. "I don't want to go home, Gus! I have to see Jules."

Gus sighed, as he sat down beside Shawn. "You can't, Shawn."

Tears sprang to Shawn's eyes. From the smell coming off his breath, the cool Santa Barbara air was sobering him up pretty good. "She's gone, Gus. She left me." His voice came out in a hushed whisper.

"Shawn, she didn't choose to leave you. She chose to save your life. Juliet took a bullet meant for you. She died saving you. How long are you going to blame her for dying?"

Shawn sighed, running a hand over his face. "As long as my heart is broken, Gus."

Gus sighed slightly. "Let's get you home. Let you sleep it off."

Shawn nodded. "Okay."

Gus helped Shawn up and watched as he dragged himself into the car. By the time got into the driver side seat, Shawn was already asleep.

* * *

><p><em>So I had planned to write about Jules either cheating on Shawn or leaving him for someone else. I was going to have drunk Shawn go to her house and confront her about it and everything and instead this came out, and it was just so heartbreaking, I couldn't find it in me to delete it and rewrite it. The next one will be happy, cute, fluffy, and funny. <em>


	7. Gold

_**A/N: Fluff was promised, so fluff abounds. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Shawn laughed lightly, his fingers lingering on Juliet's leg. The sun was starting to set, and Shawn had thought that it would be nice to have a picnic to watch the sunset. Juliet had gotten that look in her eye. It was becoming less frequent the longer they dated, but it was still there on occasion. Like tonight, it was a slight glint that was a little disbelieving. Then again, most of the girls that Shawn dated seriously were surprised to find just how romantic he truly was.<p>

He smiled brightly at Juliet just as the sun hit the horizon lighting everything in a bright golden color. If only Juliet knew just how romantic that he was planning tonight, she'd really not believe it. Sighing loudly, Shawn stretched. "Man, I am exhausted."

Juliet's smiled faltered slightly, as she pouted. "Does that mean we're leaving?"

Shawn shook his head. "Not if you don't want to. I'm just gonna lay here, and shut my eyes for a moment though, if you don't mind. Why don't you lay with me? We can look at the stars when they come out, and I can tell you all about them."

Juliet raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You know about the stars?"

Shawn grabbed his chest. "Jules. You wound me! Of course I do. I grew up with Gus as a best friend. As much as I'd love to say that none of his geeky smarts rubbed off on me-" Shawn paused dramatically. "Unfortunately this thing." He paused to point at his head. "Doesn't forget anything. That includes weird facts that no human person should ever know."

Juliet laughed. "Alright. Fine." She waited until Shawn laid down, before laying beside him. She snuggled up against him. "It's getting kind of chilly out here."

"Nah. It's fine" Shawn said, as he pulled away from her.

"Gee, real romantic there, Shawn." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I think I'm catching a cold. Don't wanna make my Jules all sick do I?"

Juliet laughed loudly. "You sure didn't mind that prospect when we were all hot and heavy an hour earlier."

Shawn blushed lightly. "Yeah, well I felt fine then."

"Uh huh, sure you did. Look, Shawn. I know that you hiding something or trying to cover something up. I don't know what it is, but can you just spill it so that we can get on with our romantic night out?"

Shawn growled. "You know what? You make it extremely difficult for someone to propose to you! I mean, I know I come off as all calm, cool, and collected but it is extremely nerve-wracking trying to think of a light, fun, and romantic way to propose to your girlfriend! I had it all planned out, and then I get here and get all nervous and I just-" Shawn huffed as he stood up and started to pace. "It was supposed to be perfect, Jules. Because you're perfect, and I'm not—and I just—I wanted to be perfect just this one time-" Shawn's lips stopped moving when Juliet pressed hers to his.

She pulled back reluctantly. "You were going to propose?"

One side of Shawn's lips pulled up in a smile. "Yeah. When the sun hit the horizon—but I got scared-"

"Why?" Juliet's brow pulled together in confusion.

"I was afraid you'd come to your senses."

Juliet nodded. "Not going to happen." She smiled lightly. "So—you got a ring?"

Shawn nodded. "Like I was going to propose without one?" He sighed as he knelt down in the sand. "Juliet O'Hara. Will you do me the great honor of throwing out all sanity, and agreeing to be my bride?"

Juliet laughed lightly. "Yes, Shawn."

Standing up, Shawn removed the ring from the box and placed it on Juliet's finger. Taking the ring between two fingers, Juliet examined it for a moment before her brow knitted together. Looking back up at Shawn, her eyebrow cocked slightly. "Shawn, is there a pineapple on my engagement ring?"


	8. Hollow

_**A/N: I was going for soft, and beautiful. I hope I succeeded. **_

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry<em>. They are hollow words when they come from complete strangers. People that see his hunched over figure on the street. _I'm sorry for your loss_. Those words are even worse, because they come from those who think that they know you. People you grew up around, but don't really know anything about you.

However, nothing is worse than hearing those words from people you care about. Your boss, who is like a second mother to you, or your best friend. Someone you grew up with, someone that knows you better than you know yourself. How could someone like that utter those careless, callous words? He's not sorry for Shawn's loss, he's grieving that loss right along with him.

Why? Because he cared about him as well. Henry Spencer was like a father to Gus, and yet as tears cascaded down his face, Gus had patted Shawn on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, Shawn."

Shawn had wanted nothing more in that instant than to yell at Gus. To scream at him, but the tears splashed onto his cheeks from his lashes, and the sob broke through his mouth. In that one moment, Shawn realized that his father was dead, and what was worse was that an retired cop had been the one to take his life. Someone his father had called a friend had lifted a gun and pulled the trigger. Try as he might, Shawn had tried to get there in time, instead he had only gotten there in time to watch the trigger get pulled and his father crumple to the ground in a heap.

Shawn had wanted nothing more than to pick up the discarded gun and point it directly at the head of the man that had shot his father. Instead, he found himself on his knees applying pressure to the gushing wound to his father's chest. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was a fatal shot. It was too close to the heart. Even if it hadn't hit his heart directly, it had hit an artery, but Shawn still tried. He pressed hard against the gushing wound and prayed for the ambulance to show up. Tears flowed down his cheek as his father woke up. He gasped for air as his face started to pale quickly. In one final gasp, Henry lifted a shaky hand to Shawn's cheek.

"_I am so proud of you."_

It wasn't much, but it meant that entire world to Shawn Spencer. His father was finally proud, and now he was dying. As quickly as his hand had grazed Shawn's cheek, it dropped. Henry's chest no longer moved in the hitched fashion of his breathing. Shawn swallowed hard as he lifted to fingers to his father's pulse point. Nothing. Somewhere deep inside, Shawn knew that his father was dead, but at that moment he couldn't force himself to feel anything but _**hollow**_.


	9. Irritated

Shawn groaned. His eyes locked on the file folder in front of him. He was missing something important, and it was irritating him. Rubbing a hand across his face, Shawn hated being irritated. Glancing at the picture in front of him again, he sneered at it.

Something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Obviously, the girl was attractive, but from what he had witnessed she was decently sane and not a victim of some obtrusive crime. Which meant that there had to be something off, something wrong with her, because everyone knew that Gus couldn't get a girlfriend that wasn't completely demented or been the victim of brainwashing of some sort.

"Shawn. Is that a picture of Veronica?" Gus asked, his voice came out low and threatening.

Shawn glanced up at his best friend. "Of course not, Gus. If I had pictures than that would mean I'd have to have followed her."

Gus' arms crossed over his chest. "Shawn. I am in those pictures!"

Shawn nodded. "Exactly. I was following you."

Gus leveled a glare at Shawn. "Why?"

Shawn smiled brightly. "I couldn't believe that you had a sane and unvictimized girlfriend. I needed proof—which by the way I still do not believe. Something has to be wrong. I just—can't figure it out."

Gus huffed. "You mean, you don't think I can date a normal woman?"

Shawn laughed heartily, as he stood up. "Have you seen the woman you date, Gus? It's the like a running parade of psychos and screwed up victims."

Gus shook his head vehemently. "I have so had normal girlfriends."

Shawn grinned, and started ticking off his fingers. "Let's see, there was psychopathic girl who drugged us all and then tried to kill you. There was the chick from the looney bin and the one that should've been in a looney bin for believing in that cult. Those were all from the past year! Shall I continue?"

Gus shook his head. "I cannot believe you."

"Look, in all fairness I'd love it if you could get a normal girl too. I'm just looking out for you."

Gus sighed. "Well stop. It's irritating and infuriating."

Shawn threw up his hands, before placing the folders on his desk. His eye caught the last photo on the page, and he smiled. "I knew it had to be something!"

Gus walked over to Shawn's desk and looked down. "You've got to be kidding me."

"How did I miss this? Then again, he does have the same chocolatey brown head that you have. Could have confused anyone."

"She's seeing someone else. Wonderful." Gus sighed.

Shawn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "At least she's not psychopathic, Gus."

Gus glared at Shawn. "Shawn-"

Shawn knew that tone, and took off running.


	10. Jerk

Juliet snatched up the nearest vase and threw it across the room, narrowly missing Shawn's head. "God! You are such a jerk." Juliet made sure to enunciate each word.

Shawn shrank back onto himself, trying to make himself the smallest target. He knew he deserved it, and while part of him wanted to stand there, tall, and take everything she threw at him. Both literally and figuratively, he was a coward at heart, and knew that he couldn't take the words that would crumble all the walls and defenses that he had spent a lifetime putting up.

Caught up in his thoughts, Shawn missed the last unbroken vase in their house come sailing toward his torso. Doing the first thing he could think of, Shawn blocked the vase with his arms. The ugly vase shattered to pieces against his arms. "Ow." Shawn squeaked out.

He could feel a hot, sticky substance run down his arms. Risking a glance down, he made a face at his cut up arms. "Damn." He muttered, before looking back up.

Juliet's fiery eyes softened slightly at the sight of blood pouring down his arms. "Dammit." She cursed lightly. She wanted nothing more than to be pissed off at Shawn, and yet she couldn't. Not with that pained grimace on his face. Not with him bleeding so heavily. Sighing, she walked forward and wanted nothing more than to smack the back of Shawn's head when he actually shrank backward.

"I'm not going to hurt you, doofus." Juliet said, as she made a grab for one of his injured arms. "Well, maybe, if you bleed all over the carpet. Let me get a towel so that we can get you cleaned up."

Shawn only nodded his head, as a couple of tears slipped down his cheek. Juliet reached up and wiped them away. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Shawn." She said softly.

"I know—I think. Just remind me to never forget our anniversary again." He smirked at her, as she walked away.

"Smart ass." Juliet said, as she walked toward the kitchen to get a towel, pausing long enough to turn back and sneer at him. "You are such a jerk!"

"So I've been told, but can we discuss that in further detail when I'm not bleeding all over the place?"

Juliet groaned in frustration as she completed her journey. Next time, she was using things that didn't break easy. Like perhaps the pots and pans. A smirk crossed her lips as she grabbed a towel. Definitely pots and pans next time.


	11. Kaleidoscope

Juliet's eyebrow shot up at the sound of Shawn giggling across the room. Shaking her head, she put down the newspaper she had been attempting to read, and stood up. Walking the short distance to the kitchen, she poked her head in.

"Shawn?" She questioned, as she watched Shawn giggle with their ten month-old son.

"Isn't it cool, Graham?" Shawn asked, before whipping his head toward Juliet. "Yes, honey?" He asked, his voice holding a seriousness to it.

"What's with the giggling?"

Shawn nodded, and thought for a moment, before pulling out a long kaleidoscope. "You see, Jules. When me and Graham went to the store earlier, he kept reaching for this. At first I was a little clueless as to what it was, but then-" Shawn paused, as he stood up and handed the kaleidoscope to her. "The magicalness of the long magical stick was just too much. There are things _**inside**_ of it. Look!"

Juliet eyed Shawn for a moment, knowing exactly what the '_long magical stick'_ was. "It's a kaleidoscope, Shawn. Of course there are designs inside of it."

Shawn pouted. "She's not even going to look, Graham." Shawn shook his head, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine." Juliet huffed, before pulling the tube to her eye. A gasp caught in her throat at what she saw.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She pulled the kaleidoscope from her face and caught Shawn staring at her with one eyebrow cocked, in that insanely sexy way that he does.

She smirked. "It's alright, I suppose. Though, a girl's gotta wonder how you got it inside." Juliet cocked her eyebrow as she walked closer to Shawn.

"Jules. It's a child's toy, and I'm a psychic—I'm sorry...I am the head psychic of the Santa Barbara-"

Juliet held up a hand. "Gus helped you, right?"

Shawn's head dropped. "Yeah."

"So, you gonna get it out of there, or is it just for decoration?"

Shawn smirked. "You never accepted it."

Juliet smiled back. "You never asked." She said breathless, her lips mere inches away from Shawn's.

Shawn rolled his eyes, but dropped to one knee. "Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, silly." Juliet said softly, as she watched Shawn take the kaleidoscope apart and remove the ring that sat inside of it. He placed it on the correct finger, before standing up and pressing his lips to hers.

"You gotta give me credit. It was pretty creative." Shawn smiled against her lips.

"I know it was all Graham's doing." Juliet replied before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just an FYI, I named their son Graham, because he's one of my favorite characters from Once Upon A Time.<br>**_


End file.
